Nieuw-Nederland ahoy
Scenario History had gone the other way leading to the Dutch giving up part of Suriname and keeping the New Netherlands. The ATL New Sweden reemerged as a nation once things had settled down, but was vassalated by the Dutch after about a decade. The ATL New Netherlands became peacefully independent in 1830, with New Sweden as a autonomous enclave. There were some clashes with American rebels and British loyalists during the American War of Independence, but it has been peaceful ever since. New Amsterdam is now a major port and trading center, all be it slightly smaller than our New York is. Christina, New Stockholm, Torne, Fort Casimir and Swaanendael are also major places in Nieuw-Nederland and it's dependency of Nya Sverige by 1912. Both Jacksonville, Florida and Baltimore were developed as major American ports by the time of the amicable May 1880 Treaty of Baltimore and June 1880 Treaty of Baltimore between the New Netherlands, New Sweden and the USA. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Breda_(1667) *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Westminster_(1674) The independent state of West Florida broke away as in our 1810, but it was strangly ignored by every one and left to fall in to chaos. The pro-independence faction won as in reality and formed it's ATL goverment in 1811 and it limped on until 1862. W. Florida joined forces with the Confederacy and was defeated in the 1865 battle of St. Francisville. After 40 years as a U.S. Territory it became a nation with something like modern Commonwealth status in 1905 and subsequently gained it's devolved status in 1910. The nation is poor and of little worth, but St. Francisville is a tad bigger than in reality. The USA has a mutual defense and free passage of travel\goods agreement with them due to the amicble 1910 St. Francisville Treaty and the 1905 Baton Rouge Treaty. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/West_Florida Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every 5 rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *1 turn each day. 1 day= 6 month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BUILT POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 kt (0.5 mt) and a total of 5,000 kt (5 mt) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap moral for both parties, especially the loosing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is bias. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take the France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker-Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we have 7 players Map . Independent nation, their protectorates and their vassals. *USA- KingSparta300 **Republic of W. Florida **Liberia- **Cuba- **Peuto Rico- **Panama Canal Zone- ***Panama- **Philippines- ***Sulu Sultanate (rebelling)- *Nieuw-Nederland- **Nya Sverige- *Mexico- *Gautama- *Honduras- *El Salvador- *Nicaragua- *Costa Rica- *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Ecuador- *Peru- *Brazil- *Chile- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- *Bolivia- *Dominican Republic- *Haiti-Didcot1 (talk) 02:21, September 27, 2016 (UTC) *Russia- **Bokhora- **Kiva- **Tanu Tuva- *China- *Japan- *Siam- *Persia- *Liberia- *Ethiopia- *Ottoman EmpireChiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman allied)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Azir (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Armenian autonomous districts (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Saudi Arabia (rebelling and de facto independent)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Hajaz (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Yemen (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **BahrainChiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Mt Lebanon autonomous community (rebellion imminent)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Judea-Jerusalem autonomous region (Ottoman allied)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Albania (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) *Greece- *Bulgaria- *Serbia- *Montie Negro- *Romania- *Ausrto-Hungary- *Switzerland- **Liechtenstein- *Italy- **San Marino- **Italian Simaliland- ***Hobyo Sultanate (rebelling)- ***Marjateen Sultanate (rebelling)- **Tripolitania - **Cyreniaca- **Fezan- **Eritrea- *Germany- *Denmark- **Danish West Indies- **Iceland- **Fearo Islands- **Greenland- *Norway- *Sweden- *Spain- *Portugal- *France- **Monaco- **Morocco- **Tahiti- **French Somaliland- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Quaddi (rebelling)- *Netherlands- *Belgian- **Luxembourg- *Great Britain- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji- **Tonga- **Malaya- **N. Borneo- **Brunei- **Bachualand- **Egypt- ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- ***Dafur (rebelling)- **Kuwait- **Trucial States- **Afghanistan- **Nepal- **Bhutan- **Batusoland- **Swaziland- **Oman- **Aden Port- **Hadramut- **Aden Colony- **British India (The Raj)- **British Ceylon- **Aden Protectorate- **Cyprus- **Malta- **Maldives- **British Somaliland- ***Dervish State (rebelling)- *Canada- *South Africa- *New Zealand- *Australia- Aurora Australias Time *Newfoundland- Game play 1912.5 Category:Nieuw-Nederland ahoy Category:20th Century game Category:The Netherlands Category:USA Category:United States Category:Sweden